


I'm Chasing You

by baymaxivy



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Swap, Gen, Platonic Love, a family fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baymaxivy/pseuds/baymaxivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan kakaknya pada saat keluar di tengah malam begini, maka dari itu Tadashi memutuskan untuk membuntuti kakaknya tersebut. Namun ia justru terjebak di antara banyak orang yang mengerikan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Chasing You

**Author's Note:**

> As always i only have the storyline.

San Fransokyo sama seperti kota – kota lainnya, dimana akan terjadi aktivitas dan rutinitas yang memuakkan pada saat siang hari. Namun akan dihiasi gemerlap kehidupan malam yang cukup mengerikan pada saat malam hari. Jika Las Vegasaka terkenal akan judi _casino_ yang dimilikinya maka San Fransokyo terkenal akan _bot-fight_ ¬ yang menjadi rutinitas wajib para penujudi yang ada disana.

  
Di tengah gemerlapnya kota San Fransokyo di malam hari. Tinggalah seorang pemuda 16 tahun bersama dengan adiknya serta bibinya di Lucky Cat Café. Jika, kalian bertanya kenapa sang author membawa keluarga pemuda ini. Tentu saja jawabannya karena pemuda berusia 16 tahun tersebut adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak bot-fighter yang ada di kota ini. Pemuda itu bernama Hiro Hamada, dan walaupun dia seorang _bot-fighter_ , dia bukanlah seorang berandalan ataupun preman. Bahkan ia salah satu siswa ter-brilliant yang dimiliki SFIT –sebuah universitas yang sangat terkenal di San Fransokyo dan diketahui untuk dapat masuk ke sana membutuhkan usaha yang sangat keras-. Dia hanya suka bersenang – senang dengan _bot-fight_ karena baginya itu merupakan sebuah hiburan yang menguntungkan.

  
Pada malam hari ini Hiro berniat melakukan kebiasaan, ya ia berniat untuk keluar malam guna melakukan _bot-fight_. Ia tahu kegiatan itu _illegal_ dan sangat berbahya. Namun semua orang tak akan mempedulikan resiko apapun soal hobinya kan? Hiro memutuskan untuk segera menggenakan _hoodie_ -nya dan segera keluar rumah –tentunya setelah ia berpamitan dengan bibinya dan dengan adik semata wayangnya-.

  
Tadashi berlari ke arah kakaknya karena ia tau –ditinjau dari penampilan kakaknya- bahwa kakaknya akan segera keluar dari rumah. Ia memandang Bibi Cass dan kakaknya secara bergantian dan akhirnya padangan Tadashi terarah tepat pada kakaknya.

  
“Niisan! Niisan mau kemana? Aku boleh ikut tidak?”

  
Suara yang dikeluarkan Tadashi sebenarnya menggetarkan Hiro dan tentu saja ia akan sulit menolak permintaan adiknya. Tapi well, dia akan segera melakukan hal yang illegal dan berbahaya, bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan adiknya terlibat? Hiro tak bisa melakukan itu. Hiro akhirnya memeluk Tadashi dan mengelus rambut anak berusia 11 tahun itu.

  
“Niisan akan kerumah teman, Dashi! Ah ya jalanan di luar sana sangat berbahaya apalagi untuk orang semuda dirimu. Lagipula Niisan tak akan pergi lama. Jadi sebaiknya kita lakukan _bro-fist_ saja sebelum Niisan pergi. Niisan akan kembali besok!” kata Hiro dengan tenang dan kemudian ia mengajak Tadashi untuk melakukan _bro-fist_.

  
Tadashi hanya mengangguk setelah kakaknya berlalu.

  
***

  
Jam telah menunjukkan tengah malam dan Tadashi tetap tak bisa tidur karena sang kakak belum ada di sampingnya. Ia melihat ranjang kosong yang ada di sebelahnya, rasanya tak lengkap jika sang kakak tak tidur di sana. Tadashi kemudian memutuskan untuk mengendap – endap keluar rumah guna mencari kakaknya tersebut. Tadashi pun dengan langkah pelan menuju ke tempat dimana kunci Lucky Cat Café disembunyikan oleh bibinya. Setelah ia mendapatkan kunci itu ia langsung membuka pintu Lucky Cat Café dan kemudian ia mengunci pintu itu di luar dengan harapan Aunt Cass tak akan tahu bahwa ia telah lari dari rumah dan membawa kunci.

  
Jalanan San Fransokyo di malam hari sangatlah lenggang. Itu yang dirasakan Tadashi pada saat ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari café milik bibinya tersebut. Namun rasa itu tak berlangsung lama.

  
‘BRRRUMMM BRUUUMMM BRUUUMM.’

  
Suara berisik itu dikeluarkan oleh banyak motor yang sepertinya sedang balapan. Balapan di malam hari? Oh, baiklah jadi kini pandangan Tadashi berubah ternyata bahkan di malam hari keadaan San Fransokyo tak bisa tenang. Dan well Tadashi baru saja ingat bahwa apa yang baru saja ia lihat adalah balapan liar. Hiro pernah ceritanya padanya bahwa balapan liar adalah sebuah perbuatan _illegal_ yang melanggar hokum dan itu tak baik untuk dilakukan. Hiro juga berkata padanya bahwa _bot-fight_ itu illegal bagaimanapun hal itu sama dengan judi.

  
Tadashi hanya memandang balapan liar itu sebentar kemudian ia kembali berjalan dan berusaha menemukan jalan. Ia berhenti tepat di suatu tempat yang terkenal untuk _bot-fight_ , entah kenapa ada sebuah rasa penasarannya yang mendorongnya masuk. Namun sebelum ia masuk..

  
“WAH ADA BOCAH KECIL DISINI!” seseorang yang bisa dengan mudah kita identifikasikan sebagai preman mulai menunjuk Tadashi yang sama sekali tak berbuat apa apa.  
Sementara teman premannya yang lain mulai mengitari Tadashi. Menonton bocah berusia 11 tahun itu tampak dalam kebingungan dan kekhawtiran. Andai saja tadi ia tak masuk sini, ia pasti tak akan berakhir disini. Andai saja Niisannya ada disini. Tunggu, apakah mungkin Niisannya disini?

  
“NIISAAAAAN!” suara getir dan rengekan Tadashi terdengar sampai di dalam area pertandingan _bot-fight_.

  
***

  
Hiro yang sedang asik menduelkan _megabot_ -nya di dalam secara tiba tiba mendengar suara rengekan yang familiar, ini suara rengekan dari adiknya Tadashi! Tunggu! Jangan bilang Tadashi menyusulnya disini! Heck, adiknya itu masih terlalu kecil untuk berada di arena seberbahaya ini.

  
Hiro memutuskan untuk segera berlari dan meninggalkan pertandingan yang sedang ia lakoni begitu saja. Tadashi lebih penting dari _bot-fight_! Hiropun berlari dengan tergopoh – gopoh dan benar benar menemukan Tadashi disana.

  
“TADASHI LARI!” ia berteriak pada adiknya yang ada disana.

  
Semua preman yang ada di sanapun menatap Hiro dengan tajam. Dan pada saat itu juga Hiro melihat Tadashi telah berhasil lari dan ia langsung menyusul Tadashi yang lari.

  
“Aku duluan!” kata Hiro sambil nyengir kepada para preman yang ada di depannya.

  
***

  
Setelah perlarian dan perjalanan yang cukup panjang akhirnya Tadashi dan Hiro berhasil lolos dari kejaran para preman dan akhirnya mereka sampai di Lucky Cat Café dengan selamat. Hiro menghela nafas lega lalu ia menatap Tadashi.

  
“Kenapa kau menyusulku?”

  
“Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Niisan!”

  
“Tapi itu berbahaya, Dashi!”

  
“Aku tau tapi aku tak mau kehilangan Niisan!”

  
Mendengar pernyataan Tadashi, Hiro merasa bersalah telah membuat adiknya tersebut merasa khawatir, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memeluk dan adiknya dan memberikan ketenangan pada adiknya.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain loves this AU so much so i decided to make this work just because yesterday was my bday so it was also my brain's bday. Actually i finished this work last night but my signal was being so scumbag, so i can't post this yesterday orz. Well kudos and comments are welcomed :D~


End file.
